


Upright Position

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru doesn't want to do this, but it might be the only way to convince Alain that he's loyal.</p>
<p>(Alternate universe where Takeru and Makoto swap roles; set during episode 17 but references revelations from 22-23. Originally posted on Tumblr, revised and slightly expanded.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upright Position

**Author's Note:**

> Gingayellow proposed an AU where Takeru and his father ended up in the Ganma world instead of Makoto and Kanon, and where things might be slightly different but in overall follow the same general plotline.

Takeru could see Alain approaching. Despite his pleading that the two of them didn’t have to fight, Alain had been incensed as usual by Takeru’s betrayal - or what he thought of as Takeru’s betrayal - despite the fact that Takeru deeply wanted to have both sides understand each other. He was still, in his own way, dedicated to the goals of the Ganma, but Makoto had been his friend long before Alain had and besides, Makoto had resurrected Takeru’s dad, giving them both an anchor in this world. His father was continuing his research, trying to help Makoto and the others, while Takeru tried to balance his two worlds.

“Specter,” Alain growled. He’d dropped his transformation, either due to being out of time or wanting Takeru to see how pissed off he was. He yanked Takeru upright, and Takeru realized that he’d yanked open the belt as well. “Don’t disappoint me.”

Takeru realized with sick clarity what Alain was intending to do when his friend brought up the Necrom Eyecon, activating it. “Don’t! I’ll… you don’t have to do this. I’ll do what you want.”

He knew that Necrom had the ability to force souls to do what he wanted. Takeru had no doubt that this applied to his as well, and he didn’t want to turn into a mindless puppet. Taking a deep breath, he hoped that Alain would listen, truly listen. He needed time to convince his friend that he hadn’t been betrayed and that even if Takeru was starting to have doubts, he was still Alain’s friend.

After too many moments where Takeru tried to breathe deeply instead of shallowly, Alain lowered his Eyecon, letting Necrom’s activation lapse. He got up and then yanked Takeru upright. “And if I ordered you to destroy Fukami Makoto?”

“I’d do it.” He wasn’t sure he could, really, not after what Makoto had done for him and his dad, and how it would affect Kanon. But regaining Alain’s trust was important. Making him understand was important.

Alain searched his face for a minute. “I don’t believe you.”

Takeru reached his hand out. “Then let me prove it to you.” He really didn’t want to do this, in fact, part of him was screaming at him not to, but it might be the only way to get Alain to truly listen.

At least Alain was not attacking him, instead studying him. He activated the Necrom Eyecon and put it into the Driver. Taking a deep breath, Takeru pulled the lever and then pushed it back in.

Necrom didn’t have any compassion, paralyzing his body with painful arcs of electricity while pushing Takeru to the back of his own mind. Takeru was grateful that this body was the Ganma replica and not his original form - at least if it expired, he could wake up unharmed.

Still, it felt like those last few moments he’d been in his own, original body while the capsule’s systems had paralyzed him before rendering him unconscious. It had taken forever for that part to take effect, and he hadn’t been able to move, not a muscle, trapped.

He would have screamed and tried to run away if he’d been able to move then, and now, he would have liked nothing better than to to eject Necrom and gain control of his body back.

“Now you and I are true friends,” Alain said, and Takeru felt a stab of pity for the Prince, even as he instinctively tried to get his own body back under his control. Even Alain’s smirk couldn’t deter him; he knew his friend too well, and he knew the insecurities that Alain hid under his mask.

He also knew Makoto, Kanon, his father, and the others wouldn’t let the situation stand. There had been really no safe place other than his quarters in the Ganma world, but this was Earth. Someone would get him out of Necrom’s control. And maybe when he was free, Alain would listen this time, and come to the humans’ side.


End file.
